yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 026
"Pegasus's Prodigies!!", known as "Pegasus' Minion!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fifth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on June 21, 2006 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Richie reiterates that only the highest ranked Card Professor gets to use a black Duel Disk. He calls black the sum of all colours, and like a black belt in karate, the Duel Disk is proof that he's mastered all the training a Duelist can have. Gekko and Yugi just stare back at him, and Richie declares that the Duel Disk's black gleam will blot out their white, shining hope of victory. Gekko simply murmurs Richie's name. vows to win.]] The score stands with Gekko on 2400 Life Points, and Richie still on his full 4000. Yugi thinks that Gekko is fighting to rescue Anzu, to stop this insane plan of summoning Pegasus, and most of all, to get his old brother back. He thinks that Gekko has to win this as Gekko declares his turn. Drawing his card, he Sets a card face-down, and then tells Richie to prepare to face "Wonderbeat Elf," explaining that it can deliver an extra attack for each other "Elf" present. Yugi thinks that this is good - Gekko has "Learning Elf" on his field, so "Wonderbeat Elf" can take down "Twin Gunfighter" with its first attack, and make a direct attack on Richie with the second. Gekko orders his Elf to attack, and Richie activates a Trap Card, "Theft Whip," allowing him to gain control of Gekko's Equip Card, taking "Shield Reflector" from "Learning Elf," and then equipping it to "Twin Gunfighter." The shields effect means that "Twin Gunfighter" will only have half the damage applied to it, while the other half is directed at Gekko. "Twin Gunifghter survives, will Gekko takes half of "Wonderbeat Elf's" ATK as damage, 850, reducing him to 1550 Life Points. And, as Richie points out, "Wonderbeat Elf's" special ability will force it to attack again, and Gekko is reduced to 700 Life Points. Yugi is horrified - "Wonderbeat Elf's" special power backfired. Chuckling, Richie comments that it looks like the gap is getting wider. From what he's seeing, Gekko's Deck is made up of Effect Monsters with lower ATK, but powerful abilities. Richie's Deck is built along the same lines, but only a few turns in, and look at the gap in their Life Points. He wonders if his draw was lucky, or there's a difference in skill here. Gekko admits that Richie may be right about that. After they lost Master Pegasus, he stepped in to rebuild Industrial Illusions in his place, while Richie became a Card Professor and devoted himself to fighting in order to defeat Yugi. Richie asks if Gekko's losing because he didn't have time to practice, and comments that it sounds like somebody's making excuses. Gekko asks Richie, doesn't he see? His growth is a direct result of losing Master Pegasus. Richie is shocked, and Gekko continues, explaining that Pegasus raised them, but now they've learned to stand on their own two feet. And now Richie wants to bring him back at the cost of someone else's life? So they can depend on him for everything the way they did before. Richie yells at him to shut his mouth, asking if Gekko is telling him it's good that Pegasus died. Gekko states that of course not, he's only saying they can't stay Pegasus's children for ever. Richie screams that he's wrong. A world without Master Pegasus isn't worth living in. They lost someone important to them, and they're taking him back. That's all there is to it. Gekko angrily says Richie's name, and Richie states that Gekko has changed. He's not like the rest of them. And if that's the case, he has to defeat him. He draws, beginning his turn, and Summons "Pierce Musketeer," telling Gekko to take this. Both of his monsters attack, and Yugi yells his name. Gekko counters with his Trap, "Holy Sacrifice," using "Learning Elf" to absorb all the damage and destroying it. Richie calls Gekko a wise guy, as Gekko draws a card with "Learning Elf's" effect. Relieved, Yugi observes that Gekko managed to get through the turn without taking any damage. Richie Sets a card face-down, and ends his turn. Gekko begins his turn, and activates "Owner's Seal," returning control of "Shield Reflector" to him. Richie realizes that he won't be able to inflict any damage with the Shield up, and then Gekko tells Richie that they had no relatives. Their lord, Master Pegasus, was their only family. They both know how much it hurts to lose someone that special. They mustn't let it happen to anyone else. Declaring that this is it, he activates a face-down card, "Sacrifice of Grave Goods," which allows him to count a Tributed monster's Equip Card as an additional sacrifice. He Tributes both "Wonderbeat Elf" and the equipped "Shield Reflector" as two Tributes, and Richie looks on in shock as Gekko Summons "Angel 07," a Level 7 monster. Richie notes on horror that "Angel 07's" effect will neutralize the effects of his own monsters. Gekko orders "Angel 07" to attack with Angel Beam Buster, destroying "Twin Gunfighter" and reducing Richie to 3100 Life Points, as Richie angrily reflects that the effect of "Mirage" doesn't prevent Battle Damage from when monsters battle. Yugi thinks that Gekko's making a comeback as Gekko Sets a card to end his turn. He tells Richie it's his move. A frustrated Richie draws, thinking that "Angel 07" is the worst kind of enemy he could face due to his Deck being, as he'd said, mainly being made up of Effect Monsters. Setting a card, he also Summons "Grenadier" in Defense Position, switches "Pierce Musketeer" to Defense Position, and ends his turn, causing the effect of "Mirage" to expire. Gekko draws, Summoning "Boomerang Elf" and ordering his monsters to attack. Richie's monsters are destroyed, and Yugi thinks that while Gekko didn't inflict any damage, he wiped out all of Gekko's monsters and he has the upper hand. Gekko tells Richie that it's his turn. But Richie states that on this turn, he won't do a thing, and ends his turn without making a move. Yugi is shocked, but Gekko tells him it's over. Declaring his turn, he attacks, thinking that Richie will let them pass. Richie smirks, activating both his Set card, and blotting out the area with a blaze of light. A horrified Gekko can only gasp, asking Richie how he... Gekko's Life Points have been reduced to zero, much to Yugi's horror. Featured Duel: Gekko Tenma vs. Richie Merced Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 3: Gekko Gekko Sets a card. He then Normal Summons "Wonderbeat Elf" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. It gains an additional attack for each other "Elf" monster Gekko controls. "Wonderbeat Elf" attacks "Twin Gunfighter", but Richie activates his face-down "Theft Whip", taking control of the "Shield Reflector" and equipping it to "Twin Gunfighter". The attack is negated and the effect of "Shield Reflector" inflicts half the ATK of "Wonderbeat Elf" to Gekko as damage (Gekko 2400 → 1550). "Wonderbeat Elf" attacks "Twin Gunfighter" again, with the same result (Gekko 1550 → 700). Turn 4: Richie Richie Normal Summons "Pierce Musketeer" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. He attacks, but Gekko activates his face-down "Holy Sacrifice", transferring both attacks to the Fairy-Type "Learning Elf" and reducing the Battle Damage to zero. "Learning Elf" is destroyed as the total amount of Battle Damage he would have taken is higher than its ATK. Gekko draws a card via its effect. Richie Sets a card. Turn 5: Gekko Gekko activates "Owner's Seal", returning "Shield Reflector" to his control and equipping it to "Wonderbeat Elf". Gekko activates his face-down "Sacrifice of Grave Goods", which will let him treat an Equip Card equipped to a monster as the second Tribute. He Tributes "Wonderbeat Elf" and "Shield Reflector" to Normal Summon "Angel 07" (2500/1500) in Attack Position. As long it remains face-up, the effects of Effect Monsters cannot be activated. "Angel 07" attacks and destroys "Twin Gunfighter" (Richie 4000 → 3100). Gekko Sets a card. Turn 6: Richie Richie Normal Summons "Grenadier" (1500/1000) in Defense Position, switches "Pierce Musketeer" to Defense Position and Sets a card. The Lingering Effect of Richie's "Mirage" ends. Turn 7: Gekko Gekko Normal Summons "Boomerang Elf" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Boomerang Elf" and "Angel 07" attack and destroy "Grenadier" and "Pierce Musketeer", respectively. Turn 8: Richie Richie passes. Turn 9: Gekko Gekko attacks and loses the Duel, though why is not revealed until the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters